The Umbrella
by C. L. Kellen
Summary: If one loved you, how would you be able to show his love back? When everything was going perfectly for this couple, a threatening figure emmerges from the shadows... *How it all started, from the very beginning-ShikiXRima Please R&R!


Okay, this is my ShiMa fanfic that I promised! To the best pair in VK! You guys have to tell me what you think of it after you read it ^_^

_Dedications: to my awesome best friend who read this story first-WN and to all the people out there who read this!!! I luv you guys!_

**

* * *

**

**The Umbrella**

**Chapter One: The Two Fated to Meet**

In front of the old dressing room mirror sat a three-year old girl struggling to tie up her orange-blonde hair into two pigtails. She looked back into the mirror and a pair of bright, blue eyes looked back at her. Often, when she was bored out of her mind in the Touya mansion, she would pretend that she was a lost princess, and waiting to be rescued by her prince. That was how she lived every day, in her dreams and far from reality.

Her mother tapped her shoulders gently. "Rima! Hurry up, dear or you'll be late for Ichijou's third birthday party. I heard that he invited a lot of his friends over, including Kaname Kuran-sama, so you go out there and have fun, okay?" She stroked Rima's head with her delicate, long fingers.

Rima loved it when her mother touched her. She always thought her mother carried a strong scent of cherry blossoms, which make her smile. But sometimes, she wished that there was someone else who would show just as much gentleness toward her as her mother. "Yes, Okaa-sama. Who's going to be there? I don't like meeting new people."

Rima's mother laughed gently. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Ruka will probably be there and you get along all right with her."

Rima usually didn't like to complain, but she had to, just this once. "But Ruka likes to play sand castle games with Kain and his cousin, Aidou. I don't like Aidou very much because he's always so loud and annoying."

She received a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek from her mother. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Rima. Now, let's go."

* * *

The Ichijou mansion was decorated to perfection. As Rima walked through the grand doors and down the brightly lit hallways, she spotted her blonde friend. Quickly, she walked over to him and handed him a present wrapped in shiny green paper with a pink bow on top.

"Uh, Ichijou-sama, happy birthday. Thanks for inviting me today."

Ichijou smiled at her brilliantly. "Thank you for coming Rima. You look very pretty with your hair up today." Rima blushed. She hated being around lots of people let along being complimented on her looks. Ichijou continued, "Everyone's in the courtyard playing tag and hide-and-seek. Why don't you go find them there?"

For once, Rima returned Ichijou's smile. "Okay. Thanks again Ichijou-sama." She turned and started to walk down the main hall that leads to the courtyard at the back of the mansion. But suddenly Rima stopped. _Do I really belong in that group? How am I supposed to play with Kain and Aidou?_

With the new doubt in her mind, she walked to a window and stood on her tiptoes, trying to see what was going on outside. She felt the light breeze on her was as she watched Ruka laughing at Kain's jokes and then blushing when Kaname greeted them. _I definitely don't fit. What was Ichijou thinking, inviting someone like me here?_

"Are you here too?" A voice asked behind her. Rima spun around so quickly that she almost fell. What a fool she probably looked to this boy that was in front of her now! She had been watching all the action outside that she didn't notice when another person approached her. "Are you okay?" He asked her timidly.

Rima looked up at him for the first time. As soon as her eyes met his pale blue ones, she had a sudden urge to drink this boy's blood. A blush overcame her face as she held her temptations. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." This was the best Rima could manage.

The boy fingered through his messy brown hair and frowned. "Are you sure? You look a bit red."

That made things even worse for Rima, if that was possible. Her blush deepen and she forced herself to turn away from him. "Yes. I'm fairly sure I'm fine. Thanks for your concern."

The boy nodded briefly. "Do you want to come and play with us?" Rima shook her. If she was going to be any longer with this boy, she might just try to fulfill her temptations.

The boy turned. "Well, nice talking to you." Without looking back, he left her by the window.

* * *

Kain waved to him as soon as he walked over. "Shiki! You missed a lot while you were getting that drink. Aidou lost the bet so Ruka can put makeup on him now."

Shiki grinned. "And Ichijou is fine with one of his guests decorating another guest?"

Kain shrugged. "Well, Kaname-sama didn't really say anything. By the way, does that girl by the window like you or something?" Kain pointed across the courtyard at Rima just as she ducked out of sight.

Shiki felt himself turning red. _I can't let anyone like me, so I'll have to lie. It not like I want to hurt people's feelings; I just don't want people to like me and then be hurt by my father. _"Oh, that girl?" Shiki heard himself say. "She means nothing to me. I really don't even care if she likes me or not."

At the window, Rima tightened her fists. She had heard every single work Shiki had said.

* * *

_~To love and to be loved. It's easy one way, but hard the other~_

* * *

Okay...first chapter...this story is gonna be really, really slow, but I really hope you guys tell me what you think of it so far!!! Review? Please?


End file.
